The Young & The Reckless
by Of Germans and Sparkle Parties
Summary: / It wasn't his fault Roderich was like that now. It certainly wasn't. So what if they weren't friends? What did he care? / Human Names / Rated T for Vash's mouth / Follows Vash and Roderich through their freshman year of high school. /


September, Freshman Year

_VASH ZWINGLI - ONE_

. . .

September was a time when the bugs began to die and the flowers to wilt. The pools would begin to close, sending frolicking children home to rather aggravated parents. Leaves would turn golden with flashes of red. Shorts were set aside to be replaced with slacks and tank tops switched with sweaters. Along with all of this, the anticipation of snow would begin to build, plans of sledding and ice skating already forming in young minds.

Vash Zwingli quite enjoyed all of this. Aside from the part that hailed September to be the beginning of school. Worse still, the beginning of school meant having to uphold conversations with people. The blonde had never been one for idle chatter, generally preferring to keep to himself and eavesdrop rather than be the center of attention. Yet as he walked, Vash's fingers tightened on his bag, remembering a promise he had made earlier that morning to a cheerful young girl named…

. . .

Lili Zwingli, having just turned eleven, insisted that she could reach the cereal box on the top shelf without big brother's help. However, this proved not to be the case when she toppled over as she precariously stood on a stool (and, consequentially, bringing the cereal with her).

Vash made his best attempt to hide his annoyance. As if he had not been busy enough, now his little sister was in need of assistance. But, the young man cared for Lili deeply and would not dare snap at her for fear of hurting the girl.

"Here," Vash said, squatting on the floor next to her and holding out his hand. With a small smile, she gripped it tightly as he pulled her up. Ever the perfectionist, Vash lightly brushed the cornflakes from the folds of her red dress. It was not until he had finished that he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I-I've messed up my dress, and I'm not even at school yet…" Lili murmured fearfully. Vash did his best to look comforting. His dear sister was always one to try to impress others, always hoping to be noticed. She was so tiny and quiet that she was rarely ever seen by anyone at all, aside from those who went looking for her (which, mind you, was not many).

Her dress was of a crimson fabric, with white lace lining the collar and sleeves. A thin, black bow was tied around her neck and her hair held a matching ribbon. Vash bent over to sweep off another cornflake, one that had landed on her white tights. Her black Mary Jane's were scuffed slightly from the fall.

"Why are you so dressed up, anyhow?" Vash muttered, smoothing down her hair. She fidgeted away and proceeded to fix it herself. He watched with stifled amusement as the young girl glanced at her reflection in the obsidian stovetop.

Lili looked up at him wide eyed. "It's the first day of school, of course I'm dressed up," She said incredulously, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Instantly, the girl had perked up, having forgotten her little problem with fetching breakfast. "I want to make a good impression on all of my teachers!"

The taller blonde laughed lightly, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. "You're going into middle school; it's no big deal, really." He, on the other hand, was entering high school. There was a big difference, although when he saw his sister's downcast look, Vash regretting ever speaking in the first place. "…But I'm sure all of the teachers will be grateful to have such an eager student in their class," he amended.

Though it wasn't much, his words seemed to brighten Lili's face instantly. "You really think so?" Vash nodded, and swept up the mess on the green tiled floor with his sister's help. He silently reminded himself to watch the way he worded things; Vash often found himself unintentionally offending people around him.

By the time Lili had finished eating breakfast (she had ultimately decided to have toast with strawberry jam, seeing as all the cereal had been thrown on the floor), Vash had shoved his supplies into his backpack and had dressed himself somewhat decently. He figured a white t-shirt and khaki pants were good enough. There wasn't anyone he was particularly keen on impressing, anyways. He didn't have a close group of friends, unless you counted his little sister.

Something, or rather _someone_, tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "Hm?" Vash peered around, catching sight of Lili. The girl, wearing a look of deep concern on her face, was clinging to his shirt. "Is something wrong?" His brow furrowed. He would make sure nothing would spoil this day for her.

"I want you to make a promise," She chirped, green eyes sparkling. Her cheeks were rosy from the morning's excitements, and her dress had been (re)ironed to perfection. It amazed Vash how she had grown up so quickly; it seemed like the two were in elementary school just a few breaths ago…

"Are you listening to me?" Lili put her hands on her hips haughtily. Vash grunted in reply, blinking to clear his head. "I want you to promise me that you will try to make friends this year." Her voice was solemn, a tone that Vash rarely heard her use.

Vash felt his stomach twist, and he bit his tongue. He hadn't made an effort to befriend anyone since last year. Friendships just hadn't seemed worth the trouble. Or the horrible feelings they often seemed to lead to.

A picture of a slim boy with tousled, brunette hair flashed in his mind.

"_I don't need you anyways, you… you imbecile! Why do you have to be so immature?"_

He hesitated a moment, then entwined his pinky in the little girl's, taking care to hide the pained look on his face.

"I promise."

. . .

Vash's feet dragged along the sidewalk, preoccupied with thought. He was so preoccupied, in fact, that he didn't realize the person in front of him. The two collided, and the other boy's glasses fell off. The black frames hit the sidewalk with a clatter.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean—" The other boy cut off what he was saying, his face contorting a little as he took a step back. He nodded cordially, and seemed to stand up straighter. Vash had to crane his neck in order to look up into his face. "Vash."

Roderich had grown. A lot. _Was he really _only_ fifteen?_ He towered over Vash, his oddly colored violet eyes peering down at him with confusion. With embarrassment, the brunette turned away. His lilac dress shirt was buffeted by the breeze.

Out of politeness, Vash considered picking up his glasses, but he was too slow. A small, tan hand delicately scooped them up and handed them to Roderich, who took them gratefully from her. Vash despised the way her hand lingered on his. He didn't need to see people getting all romantic. It was too early in the morning for that.

"Hello, Vash!" The voice was from the girl this time, who had turned her attention away from Roderich. "I don't believe we've met." She sauntered over, and extended her hand in greeting. Vash stared at it for a moment. Was he supposed to shake it…? Cautiously, he put his hand out. "I'm Elizaveta. It's nice to meet you. We didn't have any classes together last year and—"

But Vash had already stopped listening. She was polite, and her voice was soft. She was pretty, with coffee ringlets spilling down her shoulders. And she was obviously a better person than him, he could tell by the way Roderich looked at her. Roderich had acquired a new set of friends, it seemed, and so far they were better than him.

"Hey, Roderich! Elizaveta! Check this out!"

Vash's jaw clenched. Yet there was no way in _hell_ that guy was better than he was. Gilbert. He scoffed.

_Gilbert_, who had tormented Roderich throughout grade school, suddenly seemed to be the brunette's best friend. What happened to all those times that Vash had been there for Roderich? Had chased after Gilbert, and beat him until he returned stolen lunch money and homework? Had held the brunette while he cried? Had listened to Roderich while he talked endlessly about how one day, he would return the favor?

The silver haired boy shoved himself between Elizaveta and Roderich, promptly holding up a wriggling insect tauntingly.

"I caught it with my bare hands," The albino bragged, his red eyes glinting with self-confidence. The poor creature wriggled in his grasp as it made an attempt to break free. Vash frowned, not bothering to hide the disgusted look on his face. Elizaveta shoved Gilbert roughly, her hair and pleated green skirt swaying with the sudden motion.

"You're too old for that nonsense, Gilbert!" She muttered, tapping the brash boy on the head roughly with the palm of her hand. With a sour look, Gilbert tossed the insect aside, narrowly managing to avoid another hit. He stuck his tongue out playfully at Elizaveta. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in defiance, refusing to give in to his antics.

Vash pulled his glance away from the two bickering freshmen, and for a moment his eyes locked on Roderich's. They looked pleading. Almost. The blonde shook his head, scoffed, and turned away. There was no use imagining such things, no matter how badly he would have liked them to be true. Either way, Vash had already decided he would never speak to Roderich again.

_It isn't my fault. It isn't my fault._

And yet it certainly felt like it was.


End file.
